


Freak.

by reidbyers



Series: Honeymoon Series. [6]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1950s, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:53:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11309007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reidbyers/pseuds/reidbyers
Summary: With a week to spend in Los Angeles, you and Spencer find a place to call home for the time being and you proceed to return the favour for the gift Spencer gave you at the beach.





	Freak.

Spencer managed to find a small-ish motel after almost an hour of driving around, it was called The Honeymoon Motel and was decked out in pastel pink and blues, the bright colours catching your eye amongst all the sandy dull colours around it. Without knowing anything about what it was like inside you decided for both you and Spencer that it would be your home for the next week, if it did end up being awful then at least you had Spencer with you to make it better.

While he went and got a room you walked around to the back of the car and started taking your luggage out, arguably there was too much for a short holiday but with so many nice clothes it was difficult to just pick a few items, then there were shoes and hats, and all your makeup and toiletries - in short your suitcases loomed over the one Spencer had brought with him. Once Spencer returned he helped you with your bags, carrying the heavier ones for you before walking together to the room.

The room was small, it matched the exterior of the motel colour wise and that made you happy at least. The bed was a double, a small double at that with flushed pink sheets and a rug on the floor to match. A small TV sat in front of the bed on a desk, though you already knew you wouldn’t need it because at the back of the room was a large window with a view into the city. The sun was beginning to set, peachy pinks starting to paint the skies and you knew you could happily watch the sky change colours until they faded into black.

“It’s…quaint.” You said once Spencer closed the door and walked into the room, he glanced around before nodding in agreement. He pushed the sliding wardrobe door open with his foot and put your suitcases in there, eager to either go take a shower or fall onto the bed and take another nap, whichever came first. Before driving away from the beach you’d both put your clothes back on but now they were all sandy and Spencer had been picking at the bottom of his trousers every few minutes as the grains of sand irritated his skin.

“Is that your way of saying you don’t like it?” Spencer asked with the hint of a smile, raising an eyebrow as he turned to look at you. The realisation of where he was and who he was with was slowly started to set in, until now everything had felt like one long dream he was sure to wake up from any minute but watching you wander around the room mundanely, it just assured him that this was in fact his life.

You looked over your shoulder at him, allowing yourself a few moments to admire how good he looked. His hair was even curlier than usual, crispy from the sand and salt water but so tempting to run your fingers through and pull on. Since his clothes had been put on in a hurry they were messier than first intended, the top few buttons on his shirt were unbuttoned lower than usual, your eyes greedy to take in the sight of his his smooth pale chest, though you had a better idea for that.

“Want to try out the shower?” You asked, already starting to slip your shoes off before walking towards the bathroom, pulling your cover up off and leaving it like a trail of breadcrumbs on the floor. Spencer stared at you, still trying to find a way to stop becoming breathless whether you revealed even the smallest part of your body to him.

“Together?” Spencer seemed to float after you, so focused on you he didn’t realise his feet were moving. He was thankful that you were yet to take your swimsuit off when he followed you into the bathroom as he wasn’t certain he’d be able to keep his cool if you had. You turned round to look at him, the sweet admiration in his eyes with his already usual soft expression made your chest ache.

“You really are a sweet boy.” You spoke with a slight laugh, it was evident since the moment you had laid eyes on Spencer that he was different from all the other men you had met in your life and that excited you. There were thousands of men who it would be easier to be with but you couldn’t see yourself craving their touch like you did with Spencer. His hands just held you differently, cradling your hips like precious china or daisy petals, soft with the worry of hurting all that beauty. Would there ever be someone else who made you feel this divine?

It had been your intention to get him into the shower and promptly drop to your knees and make him feel like the marvel he did for you but it turned out to be something much more tender. You helped him wash his hair and giggled as fell drenched over his eyes, raising up onto your tiptoes so you could push it back out of his face and then press a kiss to his nose. For the most part all of your interactions had involved the hints of something more coming later, always thinking to what would come next but right now you were suspended in the moment.

You shared your body wash with him, the scent of honeysuckle mixing with the steam from the hot water made for the whole room to share the floral aroma. Everything was sweet, from the smell of the room to the way Spencer bent his knees down so he good kiss the top of your wet head.

When packing for the trip it would have been easy to pack sexier pyjamas than the ones you had actually packed, there were the kind you wore when Spencer had slept round your apartment and then there were the actual ones you had with you which covered everything but were incredibly soft to the touch. You didn’t bother putting them on as soon as you got out of the shower, instead you laid them out on the bed before walking over to the window and looking out at the view.

Spencer sat on the bed after getting dressed, after ruffling his hair semi dry with a towel and with the addition of scruff on his face developing after not shaving for a few days he looked a hot mess, emphasis on the hot. He watched you closely, studying the muscles of your back and freckles to match. He didn’t know which one was more beautiful, the sunset or you.

While you were immersed in the sight in front of you Spencer grabbed his bag and rummaged around in it until he found his camera. You only turned around after hearing the click of a photo being taken, he didn’t look guilty when he removed the polaroid from the camera and started to shake it to aid in its development, he actually had a look of confidence. Spencer saw the beauty in front of him and he wasn’t about to let you tease him about it.

“What do you plan on doing with that?” You held the towel less tightly to you, watching as Spencer examined the polaroid for a few seconds before putting it down and replacing it with his camera again. He licked his lips and looked up at you through his lashes, you couldn’t tell if there was mischief behind his eyes or if you were just imagining it.

“It must get boring, people taking photos of you every day.” Spencer didn’t quite answer your question, instead he just raised the camera and snapped another photo of you, this time you were looking at him and the focus was more on you, less so your distractions.

“I have to say, you’re my favourite photographer by far.” Slowly, you started walking back over to the bed. It wasn’t until you were a few steps away from being in front of Spencer that you dropped your towel, leaving you completely naked. You did it at the exact moment Spencer had raised the camera again with the intentions of taking another photo, he of course paused at your bold gesture and looked up at you with his mouth agape.

It wouldn’t be the first time you’d had photos taken of you naked, nor would it be the last if you had any say. Having photos taken for someone in particular and a mass magazine was very different, it wasn’t about getting the perfect shot this time, it was about documenting a moment in which Spencer thought you looked so beautiful. Perhaps it was greedy of him to want to have these reminders even with his incredible memory but even you could not deny how hot the idea of Spencer having this keepsake just for him was.

“Do it.” You felt no shame in standing there naked, whatever confidence Spencer had before had dwindled away leaving him feeling bashful again. He licked his lips before slowly raising the camera again and taking the photo, his heart racing as he he removed the card and threw it onto the bed beside him - why look at the photo when he had the real thing in front of him?

You walked towards him slowly before lowering yourself onto your knees in front of him, Spencer watched you with heavy lust filled eyes as his breathing began to pick up. Instead of undressing him right away you lay your head on his lap, looking up at him with big cartoon eyes and fluttering lashes. The curtains were wide open and despite no one being able to see up into your room it still made you feel naughty, the idea of someone watching you kneel before a man who was looking at you like you were eve in the first garden - the only woman he’d ever cared to see.

Part of you wanted the world to know how he looked at you, let them all sigh and clutch their pearls as they wished they could have a love like this.

Love.

You didn’t know if it was love necessarily, that depended on your own definition of it. You loved being with Spencer, the whirlwind of a romance that blossomed only a month ago had become so valuable to you so by default - did that mean you loved him? If you both weren’t so worried about his career then would it be easier to come to terms with your feelings? You couldn’t deny part of you wanting him to be fully open with you in public, front page news and magazine columns dedicated to the two of you. It wasn’t possible right now, who knew what the future held though.

“What are you thinking?” Spencer asked after noticing how you seemed to lose yourself in your own thoughts, you contemplated telling him but decided against it, maybe later after you made up for what you didn’t do earlier.

“I was thinking…” You lifted your head up from his lap and replaced it with your hands, slowly creeping up his thighs. “You got to taste me, it’d be awfully unfair if I didn’t get taste you.” Spencer caught on what to you wanted the second your hand touched his thighs, he hadn’t gone down on you earlier because he wanted you to repay him but he wasn’t about to turn you down.

If it had been anyone else he would have said things were going too fast but with you it felt so normal, going slow felt too much like there was serious going on and Spencer didn’t know if that was something you wanted.

When Spencer didn’t reply you paused your hands which had been about to slide into the waistband of his pyjama pants, you looked up at him once again and waited for him to give any sign for you to continue. It was once he raised his hips up so you could pull his pants down that you breathed a sigh of relief and took him up on his offer. Once his pants were down you wiggled closer to him and pressed a kiss to the side of his cock, when you looked up you noticed how he was staring at you.

“Take a picture, It’d last longer.” You said it both to be cheeky but also completely serious, you trusted Spencer not to be reckless with those photographs and since he did drop everything to fly across the country with you, giving him a little gift as a reminder of what happened while he was here seemed a good idea. Even if he didn’t end up taking any photos, the look on his face when you suggested it was picture perfect.

Spencer decided against taking a photograph, while having photo evidence that this was actually happening would be nice and all he’d ever need to fuel his sexual desires, he wanted this to be between only you and him, the thought that someone could a find a photo of you engaging in such an intimate act together made him more certain that all he needed to remember it was you by his side.

You reached out and gently wrapped your hand around his cock, rubbing your thumb across a slim vein running up the length before beginning to pump your hand up and down. Not even for a second did you stop looking at Spencer, the way his mouth dropped open and eyebrows furrowed in pleasure was both one of the hottest and cutest things you had ever seen.

It wasn’t until you noticed a thin, clear liquid pooling at the end of his cock that you allowed yourself that taste test you had been craving, you leant in and swiped your tongue across before humming at the interesting taste. It was nothing special, bitter yet slightly sweet but much like how Spencer had been turned on by your taste, the sheer fact it was coming from him made everything so much hotter.

It was difficult to concentrate when Spencer was making the most gorgeous sounds, all breathy and high and full of want. He reached his hand down and gently cradled your head within his palm, only curling his fingers into your hair when you finally took him into your mouth.

No matter how badly he wanted to watch your pretty mouth wrapped around his cock, he knew that there was a big chance he might just come right there and then if he did so he instead gripped the edge of the bed tightly with his free hand and focused on the warm, wet feeling around him. It felt so good, too good to be real - an occurring theme when it came to you.

You didn’t expect him to last all that long considering his lacklustre sexual experience but you didn’t care. Usually you wouldn’t consider yourself the kind of woman who’d be eager to be below a man but god, you’d be on your knees in a second if Spencer asked. He wouldn’t ask though, he was too much of a gentleman and maybe that was why you felt this way.

Another thing you didn’t expect was for him to be so talkative, actually you did but it still surprised you how incredibly hot he sounded. Hearing him talk, constantly getting interrupted by his own moans and gasps - it was too much and while sucking around him you slipped your hand between your thighs.

“Oh my gosh. That feels so good, you’re so good at this.” Spencer eventually managed to look down at you, quickly noticing the hand between your legs and felt a sudden urge of pride. “Are you touching yourself? Fuck, you look so beautiful.” You hadn’t heard Spencer curse before and it was just as sexy as you thought it’d be.

A couple of minutes later and Spencer had his head thrown back, hand gripping tightly in your hair as you licked and sucked around the head of his cock while jerking the rest of him off. Your throat was sore and your jaw was beginning to ache but it was worth it to hear the sounds he made while coming and to feel him release into your mouth.

Spencer wiggled his fingers out of your hair, his chest rising and falling with each heavy breath as he tried to recover, barely managing to raise his hips again to pull his pants back up.

You were exhausted too, instead of standing up you laid your head back down on Spencer’s lap and took a moment to recover like he was. It wasn’t till a few minutes later when you looked to your side at the desk in front of the bed and noticed something on one of the shelves.

“Is that a record player? You asked with a giggle, looking up at Spencer who now was also looking in that direction, rather than waiting for his answer you reached up onto the bed and grabbed your pyjamas, getting quickly changed into them before kneeling in front of the desk.

“You and your record players.” Spencer laid back on the bed and watched you fiddle around with the record player, taking the record off to see what it was before putting it back on and messing around with the needle until perfect.

You stood up from the floor once the music had begun, it was a Buddy Holly song and while it wasn’t exactly slow dancing material after the fairy tail of a say you had, ending it with a dance seemed like the most appropriate thing. After all, maybe Spencer’s dancing talents had changed since last time.

Spencer didn’t even have to wait for your hand to extend to him or for you to flirt him into getting onto his feet, he wasn’t much of a dancer yet you somehow brought that side of him. It was him who offered you a hand, one you gladly took before being walked to beside the window where Spencer’s hands then found their way to your waist and your hands around the back of his neck.

You slow danced together for what felt like a forever, long past when the music stopped and you were instead left with the crackle of the record, long past the sun falling from the sky so the moon could shine. You danced and talked and unknowing to the other, both feel a little more in love with each second that past.

_All of my love, all of my kissin’._   
_You don’t know what you’ve been missin’, oh boy!_   
_When you’re with me, oh boy!_   
_The world can see that you were meant for me_

 


End file.
